Por que él?
by aLe LoVeGoOd
Summary: Ginny esta triste...descubre por que?.....aaaa no soy buena para esto


**Por que él?**

_Por Ale Lovegood_

_No puede ser ya llegue, a mi quinto año, no quería que llegara… No es que tenga algo contra Hogwarts pero me va a doler mucho esta aquí… El año pasado me dolió tanto_

Que pasa Ginny?- Pregunto una chica con cabello enmarañado

No, nada Hermione, nadamas que pues ya vez que quinto es el más difícil

Uyy ya ni me digas!! Que recuerdos – Dijo haciendo una mueca y retirándose con sus amigos

_Si...que recuerdos... por favor Ginny no llores que se van a dar cuenta...Pero es que se ve tan feliz...como ya va a ser su sexto año y esta seguro que Cho le va a hacer caso...Como la vez pasada... Lo único que me alegra es que mi hermano por fin es novio de Hermione..._

Vamos Gin, que nos deja el tren – Ron la apuraba de lejos

Si, ya voy – comenzó a caminar algo más animada

**Todo el viaje en el tren fue normal Malfoy entro a nuestro carrito a molestar y para sorpresa de todos Luna le dio su merecido…jeje creo que no fue tan normal ^.^**

Al fin en Hogwarts!... vaya si que tenia hambre... ¬¬ creo que me estoy pareciendo a Ron...iack, Jajaja esos dos niños de haya son gracioso... me recuerdan a George y a Fred...

Hola Ginny! Que tal tus vacaciones??- Luna le saludaba igual de despistada que siempre

Hola Luna! Pues no me puedo quejar y las tuyas??- pregunto Ginny desanimada

Igual que las tuyas amiga...no deje de pensar en Harry *susurro*...bueno me tengo que ir que es raro que no este en mi mesa, por cierto desaparecieron mis aretes, no los has visto?- No parecía enojada, más bien... Triste (?)

**El primer mes paso normal, Muy rápido diría Ginny, con eso de los TIMO's el tiempo volaba...**

_Vaya Octubre! Que bonito mes no hace frió ni calor, por eso me encanta estar aquí afuera en octubre... Lo único malo es que hay tanta parejas!! Las odio...me recuerdan tanto a Harry...si tan siquiera se fijara en mi...y no en la tonta de Cho...Vamos Ginny ya no llores tienes 16 años..._

Ginny que pasa?                          

Eh!! aaa Hermione que pasa??- estaba desconcertada

Te preguntaba ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- repitió Hermione

Aah nada, es solo que pienso...- Ginny se notaba triste

Bueno solo venia a avisarte que mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, y pues Ron me dijo que no podía ir, y Harry esta ocupado, podrías acompañarme tú?-pidió casi rogando Hermione.

Oh claro Hermione esta bien...-dijo sonriendo *esto me despejara* pensó Ginny

Ginny que pensabas parecía que ibas a empezar a llorar-pregunto Hermione su mirada era de preocupación

Ya sabes lo de siempre...Harry

Así que todavía te gusta hermanita – Una voz salió del árbol

Ron!! Que haces espiándonos?- preguntó Hermione molesta

Yoo??? No yo no las estaba espiado, estaba dormido, pero alguien grito y me despertó- dijo mirando a Hermione con ojos de burla- bueno como te decía Ginny, deberías de olvidarte de él... No es que no confié en Harry... Pero él...

Lo se... No me corresponde- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos... Las lagrimas volvían...igual que en el verano, igual que el año pasado cuando vio que besaba a Cho...

**Ron el abrazo, Le dolía lo que sentía su hermana... Al día siguiente en Hogsmeade...**

Vaya Ginny, gracias por ayudarme a escoger un bonito regalo para Ron- Hermione parecía Feliz

De nada! Conozco a todos mis hermanos de pies cabeza, a Ron le encantara...

Ginny vamos a las Tres escobas, tengo sed!!- estaba sedienta, después de recorrer todo Hogsmeade era de esperarse.

Claro yo también muero de sed...- Dijo echándose aire

**Al entrar lo primero que vio Ginny fue a Harry besándose con una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, se trataba de Luna Lovegood, eso le dolió, su amado y su mejor amiga besándose...**

Hermione...creo que ya no tengo sed...- Saliendo corriendo del lugar

_La odio!! Como se atreve, ella lo sabia... No las lagrimas de nuevo... por que tengo que llorar por él... Los odio!! Por eso Ron me advirtió que no me ilusionara... por que?, por que me pasa a mi??..._

**Ya había llegado, se encontraba en Hogwarts, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, y ahí se encontraba su hermano, sentado haciendo deberes...**

Ginny?? Que pasa?? Por que estas...?? Que te hicieron??- 

Ron comenzó a enojarse, y ella sonrió aun llorando

Me alegro por ellos... Harry y Luna son novios- Volvieron a salir las lagrimas rápidamente, lo único que Ron pudo hacer fue abrazarla…

Por que Ron??, por que me pasa esto a mi?? Por que me tuve que enamorar de él... yo lo conocí primero que ella, y ella lo sabia... Cuado paso esto con Cho ella me apoyo, pero ahora... me traiciono...Ron ella lo sabia...dime!! por que él??- Ginny decía todo esto entre sollozos y Ron lo único que hacia era escucharla, abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello…

Fin...


End file.
